


Romantic

by aestheticxyou



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and sweetness, just fluff everwhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticxyou/pseuds/aestheticxyou
Summary: “yeah, but I saw even prettier things everyday” Daniel say, which earn a laugh from the younger since its was the lame pick up line he use when he want to get close to Jihoon (your eyes is prettier than any galaxy combined its pretty lame sentence in Jihoon’s eyes)





	Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily Inspired By Stanaj - Romantic
> 
> I just love this song so much, I just had to make fic inspired with this song (I've write a vkook version of Romantic, jut pure fluff and sweetness)
> 
> enjoy! Also crossposted on wattpad under the same penname @aestheticxyou

>  

Daniel smile as he stare at the sleeping Jihoon beside him, lips pouting and hugging the huge jigglypuff he got for the younger male a month ago as anniversary gift. Its nine a.m, but Daniel understand that Jihoon need more sleep as the younger just finish his exam yesterday. Studying for exam week must be exhausting. Beside, he can stare at his extremely beautiful boyfriend longer without get beaten up by the said boy, so he loss nothing.

Daniel stroke Jihoon’s cheeks soflty. Its as soft as always, with all the greasy food Jihoon like so much (name it. Pizza, Fried Chicken, Fried Potatoes, his boyfriend love them all) Jihoon still able to maintain such a soft, baby-like skin. Its true that his boyfriend’s skin isn’t as good as the fair skinned Ha Sungwoon (beside, who can beat Sungwoon’s skin? No one) but he still love the younger’s soft skin afterall (in the back of his head, he can hear his bestfriend Ong Seongwoo scream _whipped_ loudly at him).

Jihoon stirs, mumbling few incohorect words before fall asleep again. Daniel chuckles as he plant a soft kiss on Jihoon’s forehead before he get off of the bed. Maybe a nice breakfast in the bed would be perfect for his boyfriend today, celebrating how Jihoon pass his exam week without any trouble.

 

He isn’t surprised when Jihoon suddenly backhugging him, he can hear Jihoon’s steps once his boyfriend enter the kitchen. Daniel laugh a little when his boyfriend snuggling to his back.

“Awake already? I’m planning on serve you a breakfast in bed thought” Daniel turn off the stone after finishing the breakfast, a simple egg toast with a glass of milk. He turn around and let Jihoon snuggling to his chest instead.

“I need my boyfriend, not breakfast” Jihoon whine, he cant see it, but from Jihoon’s voice, he can tell that the younger is pouting.

“I’m here baby” Daniel stroke Jihoon’s hair. Smile widely when Jihoon lift his head to look at him and grinning sleepily.

“give me my kisses” Jihoon say while pouting his lips.

“needy, you haven’t brush your teeth yet” Daniel chuckles as he plant a soft peck on Jihoon’s lips, whice earn a whine from his boyfriend.

“but my kisses, I can’t wait”

“Lets go and brush your teeth okay, we can make out as much as you want” Daniel laugh when Jihoon immediately get excited, dragging Daniel to the bathroom.

 

They didn’t make out, after few kisses they share after finishing the whole ‘brush Jihoon’s teeth’, Jihoon whine that he is hungry and could eat Daniel instead if they continue. Daniel can only laugh at his boyfriend duality

“but aren’t you the one who ask for kisses before?” Daniel chuckles, steal another kiss.

“but now I’m hungry” Jihoon pout, put his arm around Daniel’s shoulder “and your breakfast actually smell pretty good” as on cue, Jihoon’s stomach grumbles, earn laughs from both of them.

“okay, lets go feed the hungry tiger” Daniel say, pick the younger up like a baby and carry him to the kitchen. Jihoon only laugh happily as he being carried.

 

They lazying around on the couch after breakfast. The television is playing some funny weekend variety show Jihoon like so much, the younger laugh his heart out as a proof. They’re snuggling on the couch, with between his laps and hugging a big bowl of popcorn. Once the commercial show up, Jihoon turn around and kiss him on the mouth loudly.

“what that was for?” Daniel ask, arms circling around Jihoon’s stomach.

“just feel like it” Jihoon reply, smiles cheekily. Its probably around one p.m, now that the anchor appear on the screen to deliver some today’s news.

“give me more than” Daniel tugs the younger closer.

“hm-m, no more kisses” Jihoon say with cheeky smile before plant another kiss on his cheeks with loud smack “Jinyoung is actually asking us for double date with him and Daehwi tonight, he mention about the carnival in the other side of the town last night, I think I was too tired last night to tell you anything” Jihoon lean closer, pampering Daniel’s face with few butterfly kisses.

“I’m okay as long as you want to go” He say, rubbing the younger’s back.

“lets go then, its been a while since we go on dates” Jihoon moans softly when Daniel plant a kiss on the younger’s neck.

“its been a while too since the last time we have sex” Daniel plant another kiss on Jihoon’s collarbone “when is our date?”

“ah- seven p.m I think” Jihoon reply, followed with another soft moans.

“we still have few hours then” Daniel say, facing the younger again before engulf Jihoon’s lips with his.

 

Fortunately they aren’t late for the double date. They’re arrive ten minute before the other couple despite having a hour of sleep after few round of sex and helping Jihoon putting on foundation on his neck to cover the bruises. Jihoon is happily hugging Daehwi when both Jinyoung and Daehwi arrives, Daniel only laugh as Jinyoung take a seat in front of them, smiling happily while looking at Jihoon and Daehwi.

“Its been a while hyung” Jinyoung say, Jihoon and Daehwi is int line after deciding they want to order for both Jinyoung and Daniel.

“yeah, how’s the exam? Jihoon got so exhausted last night, he collapsed right after he hit the pillow”

“but he have the energy to have sex today?” Jinyoung grins cheekily

“aish this brat” Daniel slap Jinyoung’s arms jokingly

“haha, I think I’m doing great actually, the result come the next week so I think I should have some fun before facing another reality if my scores is bad” Jinyoung reply “Jihoon hyung need to unwind to, he is pretty stressed last week, that’s why I’m asking him for double date”

“thank you for that, we haven’t go on date for a while actually” Daniel say, smiling as Jihoon and Daehwi come to their table with four cups of different coffe.

“your favourite hyung, latte with extra whipped cream” Jihoon grinning happily as he hand Daniel his cup, Daniel kiss Jihoon’s cheek before sips his drink. Daehwi and Jinyoung give both of them a slight disgusted look. “come on, let me have a little PDA here, you guys do it all the time in front of me while my boyfriend isnt with us” Jihoon while, which earns laugh from both Jinyoung and Daehwi. Daniel only laugh and nods as he listen Jihoon talks about how much PDA he should face everyday.

 

The carnival open at eight p.m, with firework at nine as opening act for the carnival that open the whole week. Jihoon and Daehwi is busy pointing at few games with lots of cute gift. Shooting games (Daniel win a cute hand sized bunny plushie for Jihoon while Jinyoung win cotton candy for Daehwi), and few more games. Its nice, Daniel thinks as he watch Jihoon’s face glow whenever he laugh at something tonight. He take a note that he should take the younger to dates more often despite their busy schedule.

 

“the firework will start in ten minute” Daniel say after check his clock “lets find some nice spot to watch the firework” he smiles as Jihoon stop eating his icecream and look at him “good, why are you such a messy eater” Daniel say, swipe his finger trough Jihoon’s ice-cream stained cheeks and lick his finger.

“the ice cream is too good! I cant eat its slowly it might melt” Jihoon pout, but comply as Daniel hold circle his arms around his back and lead him to follow Jinyoung and Daehwi who is already few step before them to find some nice spot to watch the firework.

 

They watch the firework show is silent, Jihoon is holding his phone to capture the firework. Jinyoung and Daehwi is two meter apart from them. Daniel’s arms is around Jihoon’s shoulder.

“its pretty hyung” Jihoon put his phone on his pocket after check the photo quality and lean on Daniel’s arm.

“yeah, but I saw even prettier things everyday” Daniel say, which earn a laugh from the younger since its was the lame pick up line he use when he want to get close to Jihoon (your eyes is prettier than any galaxy combined its pretty lame sentence in Jihoon’s eyes)

“I didn’t think I have say it today, but I love you su much hyung” Jihoon say, with sincere smile. Daniel peck Jihoon’s lips

“I love you too, more than anything” Daniel chuckles as he kiss Jihoon’s lips.

 

_“you two! I cant! Oh my god!” Jihoon scream as he throw a crumpled paper bag at both Jinyoung and Daehwi who somehow is making out few meter apart from them_

**Author's Note:**

> go and knock me on my twitter @aestheticxyous. I tweet a lot in bahasa but I tweet in english too! :) we can be mutuals if you want eheheheeeeee


End file.
